This Wasn't Sapposed to Happen
by Salamon2
Summary: Okay, this is an Alternate Universe... don't flame me please... just because a character dies... opps! Will be a Takari in later chapters.


This wasn't supposed to happen...  
  
Enter Flamedramon...  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Why are you using a Digimon title for the 2nd season?  
  
Salamon2: You'll find out later. this has the length of three pages in Microsoft Word.  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
"DANG!" shouted the Digimon Emperor as his Monocromon was defeated by the small group of children  
  
The Small group of children...  
  
"Go Flamedramon!" shouted Davis jumping up and down as happy as could be but for some reason Flamedramon didn't Dedigivolved noticed T.K., Kari and Tai.  
  
"Alright, hey T.K.!" shouted Davis  
  
"What Davis?" asked T.K. rolling his eyes  
  
"I challenge you to a battle! The winner gets Kari... the loser gets... well death!" said Davis smiling maliciously  
  
"Hold on, she's my sister and neither of you have the right to..." started Tai but immediately Davis instructed Flamedramon to use his attack on Agumon which sent him flying into the cave wall injured. "...not fight for her..." said Tai as he watched in horror as his partner Dedigivolved to Botamon.  
  
"Kari of course shall be the referee!" said Davis  
  
"Davis, don't do this!" shouted Kari  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I won't die..." said Davis smiling maliciously  
  
"Fire Cannon!" shouted Flamedramon (I forget his attack for some reason) it hit Patamon dead on but Patamon still held his form. Kari watched in horror as she saw Patamon starting to slowly lose. Patamon had been the Digimon that had saved her and T.K. from death... was this the end of him?  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE PAH!" shouted Patamon as he aimed for Flamedramon's back which wasn't armored. Patamon might have been small and weak but he knew where most armored Digimon were weak... their backs.  
  
"OW!" shouted Flamedramon who now was enraged. He had only been doing Davis' orders before, but now it was payback! Flamedramon attacked again this time Patamon was so singed that he fell to the ground.  
  
"I can't move T.K...." said Patamon weakly  
  
"PATAMON!" shouted T.K. as he started to cry for his weak and singed partner as he started running towards him. Gatomon saw her friend on the field burnt badly.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Kari and Gatomon before Flamedramon could attack.  
  
"Keep going Flamedramon... their not dead yet" said Davis smiling Tai started to argue but Flamedramon sent a fireball at his singed Botamon who then became a singed Digi-egg.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" shouted Gatomon as she ran towards Flamedramon to stop him from killing her best Digimon friend. But Flamedramon threw her into a tree trunk, knocking her unconscious. Kari was coming towards Davis in an angry rage with Tai coming right with her. Davis then ordered Flamedramon to finish the job.  
  
"FINISH THE JOB FLAMEDRAMON!" shouted Davis maliciously and Flamedramon as he put all of his anger and strength into it and just as he started to attack.  
  
"Flame..." started Flamedramon  
  
"NO! PATAMON!" shouted T.K. as he jumped towards his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death by Fire (a poem) (A/N: that might stink)  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Flames encircle me and dance their dance,  
  
flames winning and jeering.  
  
My only escape my last chance,  
  
has disappeared by me burning.  
  
(A/N: Okay the poem is over you can now breathe)  
  
Time stood still for a second, and then Kari and Tai watched in horror as they saw the flames engulf T.K. and Patamon and both could not bring their hands up to stifle the screams of pain. Their mouths dropped and Gatomon opened her eyes to see her best Digimon friend be Digideleted forever. T.K. tried rolling on the ground to put it out, it did no good. With in minutes all that was left of T.K. was a burnt skeleton and burnt cloth covering the skeleton. It was a ghastly sight to see, and all of this was because of Davis lifting that Digi-egg.  
  
The Digimon Emperor's eyes widened. These children were more than just children, they were children with emotions...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
